particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Nika Romanov
Nika Romanov (Dorvisky: Ника Романова; born August 11th, 3300) is a Dorvish politician who has been Director of the Dorvish Security Service since March 17th, 3342. Romanov previously served as the Dorvish Ambassador to Kafuristan from September 3330 to early March 3342 before his appointment as Director of the DSS. Romanov was a political independent affiliated with the Dorvish Conservative Party until 3342 when he officially joined the party, he was listed as a member of the party's organization branch. Romanov served as a police officer in Haldor for two years before going back to school and graduating from Haldor University of Foreign Studies. Romanov served in the Dorvish Foreign Ministry as a diplomatic liaison for Majatra, earning himself a reputation for dealing with the various governments in Majatra. Romanov became fluent in Majatran as well as speaks Dorvish, Dorvin and Mothin. Romanov's policies in the DSS have gotten opposition from more liberal groups in Dorvik, namely the Liberal Democratic Party of Dorvik, a minor political party located in Dorvan. Romanov has used the DSS to brutally stamp out the Revolutionary Red Army of Workers and Peasants, being responsible for outright destruction and is credited for assisting in the threat removal of several prominent Mothar terrorist who lead a terrorist succession group. On June 1st, 3349 Nika was appointed Minister-President of the Dorvish Federation after the assassination of Radoslav Krastev. After the successes of the Föderale Bundespartei in the 3357 elections, President Bohm suggested Matthias Horch to be Minister-President. Romanov replaced Werner Holtzer as Deputy Minister-President. Early life Born on the outskirts of Vinisk in Dorvan, Nika attended a magnate school in Vinisk and went on to study Majatran Foreign Relations at the Haldor University of Foreign Studies, part of the State Universities of Kordusia system. Nika had always been involved in politics in his youth, at age 19 he begun learning Majatran and by age 21 he spoke it fluently. Ambassador to Kafuristan Nika worked in the Dorvish Foreign Minister directly after graduating from the university due to his fluency with the Majatran language, he served as a translator and liaison to Grozdan Genadiev, then ambassador to Kafuristan. Genadiev retired in August 3330 and Nika was a possible candidate for the job and he took every chance to show that he could do the job. He's credited with improving trade between Dorvik and Kafuristan during his tenure as a liaison, as he'd become a close friend of the Kafuri Minister of Finance. On September 1st, 3330 he was appointed ambassador to Kafuristan and set out to continue relations with the Hizb al-Ba'th al-Qafuri al-Qawmi, which had historically been close with Dorvik. Romanov met numerous times with various high-ranking officials of the party, including being one of the few Dorvish politicians to have met the late Grand Ayatholla Abu Bakr al-Hashem. Romanov was instrumental in constructing the trade agreement which prompted Minister-President Radoslav Krastev to visit Kafuristan prior to his appoint as Director of the DSS. Director of the DSS Minister-President Personal life Nika is married to Rosalie Romanov (nee Ursler), they have two children. Gabriel and Oleg, both are currently serving the Dorvish military in the Army. Nika studied Majatran Foreign Relations at the Haldor University of Foreign Studies where he graduated with a Master's Degree. Category:Dorvish people